Inside the Mirror
by le-lavi49
Summary: Deak x Lavi? how can that be? wanna know? check it in.... RnR....


**Inside the Mirror**

**By: 963Q & Riku**

**Pairing: Deak X Lavi**

**Disclaimer: We don't own –man, it's Katsura Hoshino's. We just own the plot…**

**Warning: there's a lemon… yaoi scene…**

**A/N: Finally, it's their turn, Deak and Lavi. I like 'em both, since both of them are Lavi's personality. Hehehe, it makes me doki-doki. Anyway, please enjoy this one-shot story. (Riku)**

Lavi was on his mission, he fought so many akumas by himself. There were no Allen, Yuu, Lenalee, or even a finder there. He was just alone by himself, it's because he was separated from his friends. He could finish all the akumas there without any help from other, of course, he become stronger than before. Level one or level two had no meaning for him.

But his stamina was drained, luckily he managed to finish all the akumas until there were none of them there. He was planning to move forward, but suddenly a girl came.

She was one of the Noah. Her name was Road Camelot, the Noah of dream.

She smirked while swung her pink umbrella named Relo and said, "Let's play, Bookman…"

"You…Noah!!" said Lavi as he ready to swing his hammer.

But the little girl stopped him and said, "Not this kind of game, Lavi…"

"Then what?" asked the exorcist that had a hammer-shaped innocence.

"I want you to meet your other self again…" The little girl smirked as she swung her umbrella and made Relo's eyes became round.

"For what? I don't have any business with him… I won't let you control my mind again, not for the twice."

"You're lying… you want to meet him again, right? I see that in your eyes, your desire to meet him again…well, I can help you. I'll show you the dream." Road said as she licked her upper mouth.

"Wha…??" Lavi can't said anything, he was speechless.

He couldn't tell that that was a lie that he didn't want to meet his other self, the 48th personality, Deak.

"You want to meet him right? Don't worry. I'll help you… okay? Lavi…"

Before Lavi could say a thing, Road had already brought him to her world of dream.

"This is…" said Lavi as he looked around. "This is that world… her world… oh no! she'll get control of my mind again..! I won't let that happen again."

"Lavi~!! Can you hear my voice?… hehe, I'll not control your mind, so you don't have to worry. It's because… I want to see your other self again too." Said Road.

Road appeared as a shadow, but still with her true body. She didn't want to make Lavi confused.

"Why do you want to see him again? is there related with the Noah?" asked the redhead.

Road replied, "Um… no. It's just fun to see your other self. Hehe, well! Have fun with him!"

Suddenly, Road disappeared and Lavi's 48th personality appeared in front of Lavi.

Deak smiled and greeted Lavi, "Welcome… we meet again Lavi."

Lavi shocked, he said with a loud, harsh tone, "You… Deak!!!"

"Whoa… slow down Lavi… hehehe. What bring you here?" Deak approached Lavi with a playful smile.

"The one and the only reason is that dreamer Noah brought me here and I still don't understand why she want to meet you. and after she said that, she disappeared." Lavi explained.

"Hee… I think that it's you that wanna meet me. I want to meet you again though… so, how's life?" asked Deak.

"Life…nothing change with the war…The war… always be the war… all we can do is just watching a bounce of people died…"

"Still bound with that huh? I think that you've made your decision."

"Yes, I was… I wanna live with my friend without seeing back to the past. Which mean that I don't wanna see you too…"

"Too bad, I want to see you again though. I miss you… always think about you since you trapped in here."

"Why? Don't you want to control my body back then?"

"Me? control your body? um… I think that you are wrong." Deak rubbed his head.

Lavi quiet, still not satisfied with Deak's answer.

Deak continued, "I just want to test you."

"Test me?" Lavi asked with a confused tune. "For what reason?"

"To know if you are really serious, you must choose between your friend or your dream to become a bookman. And you've ended up choosing your friend. That's make me happy." Deak smiled gently.

"Why are you happy? Weren't you thought that it was bad to have a feeling to somebody else?"

"As I said before, I just want to test you. From the first time, you're very confused right? You don't know what path that you must choose. In the end, you've managed to choose it."

"And whaddaya want now? If there is nothin', then I'll get out of here. I still have a bunch of mission at HQ."

"Do you think that I'll let you go that easily? I don't think so…" Deak said, he looked around and continued, "and… Road seemed to close the exit path. So, why don't you stay here for a while? I don't mind at all."

"_Che! She trapped me here for sure… can't help it_." Lavi thought. Lavi turned his face to Deak and said, "Ok, what do you want?"

"Hm, why don't we talk for a while? It's been a long time since we met back then…" Deak sat in front of the mountain-piled of book.

This sudden change of place make Lavi surprised, it was an empty world just a minute ago.

"What's wrong Lavi? Quick, come and sit here." He patted the floor besides him to make Lavi sat beside him.

Lavi just stayed quiet and walked slowly to place himself beside his another personality.

"So…um, do you have someone in your heart? Someone that you like the most?" Deak smiled.

"No… I don't have anyone I like the most in my heart even for now."

"That's too bad… Yeah, that's panda-jiji fault too…"

"…I only like myself…" Lavi looked away, "Included you."

Deak pointed at himself, "Me?… I think that you hate me for sure. Hehehe, I'm you 48th personality though, the most hated one right?"

"Actually not… to be honest, you're the one that I like the most." Lavi grinned.

"You're too straightforward. Hehe, but I like you too. Umm, no, the most suited word for this feeling that I have for you is only that word…" Deak grinned and continued his word, "It's love…" Deak smiled gently. He stared at Lavi with his sexy eyes.

"Hey, what did you say? That's my line." Lavi put the words playfully, his face turned a little red after all.

"Hm, it's okay for me to say that right? Since we just can meet like this…" Deak looked at Lavi, but he seemed sad somehow. "Mmm, can you take that book? The red colored one." Deak pointed at the books besides Lavi.

"This?" Lavi asked as he handed over the red covered book to Deak.

"Yeah, thanks. I like this book very much, I always read it in everyday in this world. It's because the story in this book is just like us. Do you know what I mean?" Said Deak while took the book from Lavi's hand.

"Talk about a person with a double personality? Or a person with a dark past? Or… what?" Lavi guessedn

"You wrong, Lavi… hehehe."

"Then what is this book told?"

"It's about someone that fall in love with his other personality… I love my other persona. I care for him too. But this feeling would not be accepted by the world. It's forbidden…" Deak looked sad ad he touched Lavi's cheek.

"Hey, don't be sad… actually, it' true that we can't be together. Also, we couldn't meet of I'm not at Road's world… but it can't be helped right?" Lavi patted Deak's head with a big smile, he tried to make Deak comforted.

"It's not that, there are some other reason. You like yourself, only this person…" Deak pointed at Lavi, then he continued, "You don't like me… you don't even accepted me in your heart. Just like back then when we met."

Lavi tried to make Deak calmed, "He…hey, I've said that before right? I like myself included you. And… back then, it's because… umm…" Lavi whispered as he made himself closer to Deak.

"Ssst… I understand. Hhh, just as I though about my 49th personality." Deak touched Lavi's chin and gave him a quick kiss, "Well, is it the same as your kiss?"

Lavi had a slight shock with that quick kiss just now. "Well, how can I say it… you're me. I'm you. But, somehow, I felt a different…" Lavi's a bit confused with that.

"Then, it's your turn. I want to feel the different…" Deak touched Lavi's chin again, he made his face closer to Lavi's.

Just when Lavi want to kiss him, the place changed into a place in Lavi's memories, it was a grass-dessert.

"What's with this place again? This is… this is the place where I decided to became a bookman and followed panda-jiji…" Lavi looked around with a surprised expression.

"It's been a long time. It's bring a nostalgic feeling and… it's very peaceful here." Deak said.

The wind blew Deak's hair softly, Deak didn't tied his hair with his bandana. It made the wind blew his hair beautifully.

"Yeah, it's bring back memories…" Lavi said as he looked around with a sad face.

"I like this place… but it seems that you don't like this place. Well, I started to like this place though…" Deak hugged Lavi, "So, why don't we make a good memory here? Since I'm here with you though."

Lavi held Deak's hand, "It's not that I don't like this place… it's just, if I think about it again, if I didn't choose the path of being a Bookman successor, maybe I just an ordinary kid. Go to school, hang out with friends and many more…"

"If you don't choose this path to being a bookman then you'll never meet your friend right? You won't even met Panda-jiji too. And we'll not even meet like this too. Cheer up, where's your usual energetic smile?" Deak smiled.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Lavi returned Deak's smile.

"Then, continue what we were doing before… come…" Deak smiled playfully as he touched Lavi's chin again.

Lavi hesitated to do it at the first, but he made his decision. He placed his hand at Deak's cheek and pressed his soft lips with Deak's, lips locked. Deak felt it, the hot lip of Lavi pressed his. Then, he placed his hand at Lavi's cheek too and began to pull it to make the kiss deeper.

"Mm…De…Deak…" Lavi was almost lost his breathe because of the long kiss from Deak.

Deak pulled out and said, "You lost your breathe already?… hmm… it's funny. Hehe. I think that you're already expert at this…" Deak laughed.

"Of course, you just asked me to kiss you. And I didn't expected that it'll be that long." Said Lavi with his usual cheer expression. He gasped for air.

"Hehe, you're cute… Hahh, I hope that this will last forever…" Deak kissed Lavi's cheek as he stroked Lavi's hair.

Once again, Lavi looked down at his feet with a sad look, "But, this won't last long…"

"I know… so, I'm doing to do this… do you mind? You can refuse it if you don't want…" Deak asked gently while he kissed Lavi again.

Deak closed his eyes while he felt Lavi's warm body in his arm. He hugged his lover tightly.

Lavi didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes too and returned Deak's kiss then embraced him.

"Lavi? Mmhh… is it okay…. For me to touch…unnnhh…you? I want to become one…. Nnhh…with you…" Deak whispered while still pressed his mouth to Lavi's.

Lavi kept his silent and pulled Deak's head and kissed him again.

"Nnnhh… I consider…hhh…it as a yes then…. Nnhh…open it…" Deak placed his hand at Lavi's chin and plunged his tongue as soon as Lavi obeyed him and opened his mouth to make a way for Deak.

Lavi put his hand around Deak's neck and deepened their kiss. Deak touched Lavi's body and pushed Lavi's until he lay at the ground. Suddenly the place changed again, this time it was Lavi's room at the HQ, it was still the part of Road's illusion.

"De-Deak?!" Lavi called, he gasped when he felt Deak's hand slipped under his shirt and explored it. He could fell the cold pressure from Deak's hand, touching his hot body.

"Yeah?" Deak replied.

"Let's go to the bed… I don't want to mop the floor." Lavi looked pale to imagined it. (A/N:He could still joking around at the time like that?!)

"This is an illusion, you don't need to worry…"

"Come on…" Lavi begged with a puppy dog eyes, he pleaded to Deak.

And of course, if Lavi can lose to Allen's pleading eyes, how can Deak not lose to Lavi's pleading eyes? There is no way that Lavi could lose from Deak, his 48th personality. After Allen did it to him for several times, he learned it and mastered it. It made him became a second best of pleading eyes after Allen. (A/N: I lost to him because of it too.)

Deak hold Lavi to the bed and smirked, "okay. But you must bear with it until the end."

"You think that I'm a small fly?'' Lavi smiled naughtily.

"Hm…Show off…" Deak began to lick Lavi's ear as he whispered to it.

Deak started to unbutton Lavi's coat while he took off his robe and opened his shirt. Then Lavi pulled Deak to him and kissed him again. Deak slipped his finger to Lavi's mouth while they're still kissing. When he pulled out his finger, the saliva coated it and then he pulled out his lip too and began too sucked Lavi's finger, coated it with a saliva until it was wet.

Lavi moaned all the way as Deak started to lick his ear, then his neck. He bit it until it left a red mark then sucked it. Deak lowered his head and began to lick Lavi's pink nipple while pinching the other one with his hand, made Lavi moaned again. Lavi pulled Deak's head to make him licked it again, it's a pleasure for him. Deak pulled his head and the lowered it again to licked Lavi's body all over it. He hickey it until it had the same mark as Lavi's neck.

Just when Deak want to unzipped Lavi's pants, Lavi pulled Deak and made his way to be on the top of Deak. He grinned naughtily and started to lick Deak's right eyes, the one that didn't wore an eye-patch. And then he began to unzip Deak's pants.

"Hey, that's my job." Said Deak while smirked to Lavi. He held Lavi's hand.

"Won't you let me do it?" Lavi asked with a smile carved on his face.

"Never, hehehe. Time to be more serious Lavi…"

"Huh? Ah!!" Lavi screamed as Deak began to pump his cock, up and down with his finger.

Deak did the handjob greatly, he managed to make Lavi moaned and screamed. But he not screamed Deak's name yet. After that, Deak plunged it into his mouth and then began to suck it.

Deak suddenly talked, "You're really though… hmm… I'm going to taste it more."

"Of course…hahh… I'm tough…" Lavi replied.

Then Deak licked it and kissed it, it was very hard as rock already. And it seemed that Deak didn't have any intention to stop, he sucked again and licked it. He licked it like a lollipop. Suddenly Lavi pushed his lover head to make him sucked it deeper.

Lavi still screamed and moaned, "Ah!! Shit!! De-Deak! I'm….hahh…. Going to… cum! Ohh!!"

Lavi screamed Deak's name when he was going to cum. Not for a long time, Lavi burst out his juice. It made Deak's face became wet and Deak was choked of the juice so he coughed.

Deak's hand was wet because of the juice as well, then he licked it.

"Deak… you're not supposed to lick it… hahh…"

"You'll lick it if you doing it with someone else right? We are the same person though."

Lavi panted, "Hh…you're right…but… you…why do you do the boy's part?!"

Deak lifted his hand and made Lavi licked it, "Because I want it… hehehe. You think the same too right? Now, lay down…"

Lavi shocked, "Wha?! It's too…su-ah!!!"

Deak pushed him and thrust himself to Lavi's ass, just like another yaoi's pair would do when they were making love.

"Hhh…mmhh… God, Lavi…" Deak hugged Lavi from the back.

Lavi screamed, "Gah!! Ohhh… It's….ahh! Hurt!"

"Mmmhh…bear with it…ah…until the end…" Deak kissed Lavi while still thrusting himself to his lover.

After being satisfied with it, Deak pulled out. He collapsed besides Lavi and panted, Lavi was the same too, and he panted.

Their bodies were wet, it was because of the saliva, the juice that they let out and because of the sweat too. The bed, pillow, and even the blanket were wet too.

Deak panted, he closed his eyes for a while and then opened it, "Hhh…hhh… I'm tired…"

"Oh…it's hurt you know…" Lavi said.

Deak asked, "Are you okay?"

Lavi nodded, "Yeah… hhhh to think that I would do it with my other personality…"

"It's ridiculous huh? Hhh… it's odd…"

Lavi smiled, "But…I'm happy… I've managed to meet you."

"A, thanks to Road…" Deak agreed.

"At first, I didn't want to accept you as myself. But in the end, I accepted you. Now, we had really become one…"

Deak explained, "I hoped to myself… so you would never disappear. I always hope that you'll find your own happiness, to make it happen then I must disappear first. I think that I would not say good bye to you before I'm going to disappear, but…you came…"

"You don't like me to come?"

"No, it's not that. I'm very happy that you came… after I asked to that girl…"

Lavi surprised, "Huh? You asked Road?"

"Just once, after we met for the first time, I said to her that I would want to meet you again. And I don't think that she would help me."

Lavi said with a harsh tone, "Don't joke with me, she made me killed my own friend in her world back then. And you even burned Allen there…"

"But, that Allen is Road… so…" Deak felt guilty to brought up that matter.

"I knew it, but my heart is still hurt back then. At least, I've managed to choose my own path."

"It's hurt… you stabbed a knife to your own friend… I don't know the feeling…" Deak seemed sad.

Lavi comforted Deak, "It's okay, Deak… let's look forward. But still, I'll accept my self. My dark-side, my white side, my exorcist side, bookman side, all of it are I. and you're me too. There's no need to throw it away…"

"Thank you… Rabbit." Deak thanked rabbit.

"For what?"

"For accepting me as you…"

Lavi laughed, "Hahaha, um…didn't you just call me rabbit?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"How can you…"

Deak smiled, "Because Lavi is Rabi, and your face now is looked like a rabbit. Your expression was changed, it became more gentle…" he touched Lavi's cheek.

"Whoaa… to think that the other me is praising me…" Lavi's eyes were blinking.

"It's true… hehehe. And you're a good uke too, I always think that you're a seme."

Lavi shocked, "What?!"

Deak said with a teasing tone, "Your seme part is fading…"

"Nooo! I don't want it! Why do I must become an uke though?!"

"Because I was more seme than you. hehehe."

"We are the same…hoaahm…" Lavi yawned.

"Yeah, we are… I think you're tired. Close your eyes and sleep…" Deak told Lavi.

"You're going to sleep too right? You're tired too as well." Lavi hugged Deak.

Deak gave a quick kiss to Lavi's lip, "Yeah… have a nice dream…"

"A…" Lavi closed his eyes as Deak closed his eyes too.

They slept together, it's very warm with the blanket covered their bodies. And it was a long day…

OWARI…

-Omake-

"You two! Wake up!" said the girl.

"Yeah! Wake up! Relo~!"

Lavi and Deak yawned as they opened their eyes to make their vision clear.

"Whoaa!! Road!" Lavi screamed as he saw Road was standing on front of them.

Road sighed, she gritted her teeth, "Geez! To think that I let you being here for too long."

"It's your fault, Road-tama!" said Relo, the pink umbrella.

"Shut up Relo! It's their fault!" Road yelled at the pink umbrella.

Lavi said, "What did we do?! You're the one who trapped me in here…"

"What did you two do before… it make me fainted!" Road replied.

Deak seemed confused, "Huh? How could that…"

Road explained, "It was very hot scene, that I became unconscious and fainted. The illusions was still went on though since I'm not fully unconscious…."

"So… what's with that change of scene?" Lavi asked.

Deak continued, "Yeah, the first is my place, it's normal. But then you changed it into a grass-dessert and then it's suddenly changed into his room."

Road said, "It can't be helped, I started to feel dizzy just when you were in that grass-dessert. The room, maybe it appears because when I fainted, I imagined that scene in Lavi's room… so…"

"It changed because of her imagination… I've said it before right? Road-tama!" Relo said.

Road pouted, "Well, Tyki won't let me see more of Yaoi thing! So…"

Lavi smiled, "It's okay Road… hehehe. I'm happy to meet him though. So… can you let me go back now? I'm sure that I must go back to the HQ now."

Deak asked, "You're going back?"

"Yeah, but we can still meet again right?" Lavi grinned.

Deak said, "But…"

Road said, "I'll help you guys, but show me more yaoi's scene again!"

"Road-tama! You're a pervert!!" Relo said.

Road swung Relo around, "But this is a rare chance!"

Lavi sighed and said, "Okay, we'll show you. Just don't fainted like that again."

Road jumped, she was very happy, "Yey!! Okay, now… Lavi… just went to that door and your mind will be back to your body."

"Okay, then…. Thanks… umm, Deak…" Lavi called.

"Yeah? Here, your clothes." Deak took Lavi's clothes and help him to put in on.

Lavi stood up and began to walked, "Oh, thanks. Let's meet again some other time…"

"I'll be waiting…" Deak said.

Lavi waved his hand as he opened the door and turned his head back, "Bye! And thanks again Road."

Road waved her hand, "Bye bye, red-bunny!!"

Lavi disappeared after went in to the red-colored exit door.

Deak sighed, "Hahh… he's really gone."

"What? You don't want it?" asked Road.

Deak shook his head, "No… it just… ah, forget it. Anyway, thanks Road."

"You're welcome, just show me some yaoi's scene when you meet again, okay?"

"Sure, since he agreed to do it too. Hmm." Deak smiled gently.

"Okay then, I should go too. Bye! Let's go Relo!" Road walked away.

"Bye, and thanks again Road." Deak smiled to Road.

Road waved her hand as she went to the exit door after she opened it. She was very happy that she could see more yaoi's scene again next.

-end of omake-

**A/N: **

**It's finished!! Yey!! So, what do ya think? **

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review……??**


End file.
